


Friseurbesuch

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Touch-Starved, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: „Was regen Sie sich so auf?“, ging Thiel jetzt dazwischen. Ein bisschen wunderte es ihn ja schon, dass Boerne so heftig auf die neuesten Maßnahmen reagierte. Als Mediziner musste ihm das Risiko bei steigenden Zahlen ja klar sein.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Friseurbesuch

„Schon wieder ein harter Lockdown? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.“ Boerne marschierte verzweifelt in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und würde vermutlich bald Furchen in seinem geliebten Flokati hinterlassen, wenn das so weiterging. Sie hatten gerade auf Boernes neuem Fernseher die aktuelle Pressekonferenz geguckt. Thiel sah das Ganze nicht so eng. Dann hatte eben wieder alles zu, warum musste man dann so ein Drama drum machen? Sie konnten doch eh nichts dagegen tun.

„Kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein, Herr Professor“, meinte er gemächlich und nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Wird auch irgendwann vorübergehen.“

Boerne blieb stehen und sah ihn an, als hätte Thiel den Verstand verloren. „Thiel, nur weil Sie die Restriktionen Ihres ohnehin nur spärlichen Soziallebens so leicht nehmen, muss das nicht für jedermann gelten!“  
Thiel machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Jetzt hör’n Sie aber auch“, grinste er, „Sie sind doch nur sauer, weil Sie noch immer nich‘ in die Oper können! Oder weil der italienische Schuhladen Ihres Vertrauens zu hat!“ Manchmal war es wirklich ein Heidenspaß, Boerne ein bisschen zu provozieren. Und auch jetzt hatte Thiel damit sichtbaren Erfolg – der Professor lief rot an und plusterte sein nicht vorhandenes Gefieder.  
„Thiel, Sie Banause“, schnappte er. „Meine kulturellen Aktivitäten sind hier nicht von Interesse! Auch wenn die Folgen, die dieser Lockdown für den gesamten Kulturbereich –“

„Was regen Sie sich so auf?“, ging Thiel jetzt dazwischen. Ein bisschen wunderte es ihn ja schon, dass Boerne so heftig auf die neuesten Maßnahmen reagierte. Als Mediziner musste ihm das Risiko bei steigenden Zahlen ja klar sein. „Hatten Sie irgendwas Besonderes geplant oder warum machen Sie hier so 'nen Terz?“

Boerne sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich – ich - …ach, ist nicht so wichtig“, murmelte er dann. Sichtlich erschöpft von seinem Ausbruch ließ er sich neben Thiel auf das Sofa fallen. Der Kommissar musterte ihn. Wenn man genauer hinsah, wirkte Boerne in letzter Zeit schon ein bisschen anders, dachte er. Müder als sonst. Gereizter. Und irgendwie auch…trauriger. Thiel musste zugeben, dass ihm das Sorgen machte, denn ihm lag, auch wenn er es nicht so zeigte, sehr viel daran, dass es Boerne gut ging. Nachdenklich trank er noch einen Schluck. „Woll’n Sie mir nicht sagen, was los ist?“, fragte er, nachdem er die Flasche abgesetzt hatte.

Boerne sah ihn nicht an. Nach einer Weile antwortete er leise: „Ich wollte zum Friseur.“

„Zum – zum Friseur?“ Thiel hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Ja, Thiel, zum Friseur. Ein Dienstleister, den Sie auch in Bälde wieder einmal aufsuchen sollten, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

„Man, Boerne, nee, dürfen Sie nicht!“

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Es war behaglich warm und still in Boernes Wohnzimmer, jetzt, wo sie den Fernseher ausgemacht hatten. 

„Warum ist der Friseur denn so wichtig?“, hakte Thiel dann nach. „So lang sind Ihre Haare doch noch gar nicht.“ In der Tat sah Boerne noch weitaus gepflegter aus als viele andere Mitarbeiter auf dem Präsidium. Müller I war letztens mit Dutt zur Arbeit gekommen, und als Thiel Frau Klemm gefragt hatte, warum in Gottes Namen sie ein Kopftuch trug, hatte sie ihm einen bitterbösen Blick geschenkt und gezischt, er solle nicht nach Dingen fragen, die niemand sehen wollte. Nein, da war Boerne noch bei Weitem der normalste.

Der Professor seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, sodass sein Kopf auf der Sofalehne zu liegen kam. „Ich gehe nun mal gern zum Friseur“, erklärte er der Wohnzimmerdecke.

„Weil Sie eitel sind, na?“, stichelte Thiel gutmütig.

„Nein, mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne lachte nicht. „Wissen Sie, ein Friseurbesuch ist so ziemlich der einzige Moment, in dem ich – also, in dem ich – “

Thiel sah ihn neugierig an. „Jetzt sagen Sie schon!“

„…der einzige Moment, in dem ich berührt werde. Auch wenn es nur Haare waschen ist. Ich – ich hab‘ doch sonst niemanden.“ Boerne blickte noch immer zur Decke, aber Thiel sah, dass er schwer schluckte. Er konnte es nicht ganz fassen, dass Boerne wirklich aus diesem Grund so gern zum Friseur ging. Und dass der Professor hier gerade so schmerzhaft ehrlich zu ihm war. Aber, wenn Thiel so darüber nachdachte, eigentlich war es schon verständlich, dass Boerne dann den erneuten harten Lockdown so schlimm fand. So gar keine Berührung von jemand anderem, das war nicht schön. Er hatte immerhin seinen Vater, den er ab und zu umarmte.

Thiel warf Boerne einen raschen Blick zu. Auf einmal sah er die Einsamkeit, die der andere immer mit schlauen Sprüchen, sarkastischem Getue und großen Gesten zu verbergen versuchte. Er sah sie so deutlich, dass es ihm selber wehtat. Langsam schob er seine Hand näher zu Boerne. Ganz, ganz langsam. So lange, bis er sie ganz behutsam auf die Hand des Professors legen konnte.

Boerne zuckte zusammen. „Thiel, was -?“

„Psscht.“

„Nein – Sie müssen nicht – ich will nicht, dass Sie –“ Boerne war wieder rot geworden, wich aber nicht zurück, als Thiel näher rückte. Da war keine Kraft mehr zum Rückzug. Langsam zog Thiel ihn an sich, zog und zupfte und lockte, bis sich Boerne geschlagen gab und seinen Kopf in Thiels Schoß legte. Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Was wird das hier, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne leise. Als Thiel eine Hand auf Boernes Brust legte und mit der anderen begann, sanft durch seine Haare zu streichen, flatterten seine Augenlider. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, das konnte Thiel ganz deutlich spüren. All die Gefühle, die er seit Jahren unter diverse Teppiche kehrte, schnürten ihm plötzlich fast die Kehle zu.

„Thiel, ich –“

„Jetzt sei doch nicht immer so misstrauisch“, meinte Thiel zärtlich. „Ich tu‘ dir schon nichts.“ Er fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort, glitt durch die weichen Strähnen, massierte die Kopfhaut; er tat einfach das, wovon er dachte, dass es sich gut anfühlen könnte. So lange hatte er das schon tun wollen, Boerne berühren und ihm nahe sein, und plötzlich erschien es ihm wie die einzig logische Weiterführung von dem, was da still und heimlich zwischen ihnen geschimmert hatte. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen wurde Boerne ganz weich unter seinen Händen. Weich und warm. Er schmiegte sich in die Streicheleinheiten hinein wie eine Straßenkatze, die dankbar für ein liebes Wort und ein wenig Kraulen war.

Nach ein paar ruhigen Minuten bemerkte Thiel, dass Boerne ein wenig unruhig wurde. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete irgendwie schwer, so als ob…also ob...

Oh. Jetzt wurde zur Abwechslung Thiel rot. Man, Boerne musste ja wirklich ausgehungert nach Berührung sein, wenn ein wenig Kraulen schon zu … _so etwas_ führte.

„Thiel, hören Sie – hör auf, das –“ Boerne wand sich jetzt ein wenig, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen oder Thiel wegzuschieben.

„Schschsch“, machte Thiel mit heftig pochendem Herzen. „Eigentlich…möchte ich nicht aufhören, Boerne. Aber wenn du das wirklich willst, dann tu ich’s natürlich.“ 

Boerne schlug die Augen auf. Ungläubig und zaghaft sah er Thiel an. „Du möchtest nicht aufhören?“

Thiel lächelte. „Nein.“

Wenn er Boerne so ansah, war es zum Aufhören ohnehin schon viel zu spät. Wahrscheinlich war es schon in dem Moment zu spät gewesen, in dem er ihm eine Krone mit dem Lattenrost seines Bettes ausgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut so, dass es zu spät zum Aufhören war, dachte Thiel, der von der ganzen Liebe in seinem Herzen ein bisschen überfordert war. Er wollte Boerne jetzt was Gutes tun, wollte diese furchtbar kalte Einsamkeit vertreiben, und wenn es nur für einen Moment gelang.

Als Thiel seine warme Hand auf die Beule in Boernes Hose legte, kniff der die Augen zusammen. „Frank“, hauchte er. „Frank, ich –“ Er verkrampfte und Thiel fühlte das Pulsieren, als Boerne sich in seine Hose ergoss. Es war das Schönste, was Thiel jemals gesehen hatte.

Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen. Ein angenehmes Schweigen. Dann sagte Boerne verlegen: „Ich möchte betonen, dass _das_ bei meinen Friseurbesuchen normalerweise nicht vorkommt.“

Thiel nahm Boernes Hand. „Da bin ich aber froh“, grinste er. „Dafür hast du ja ab jetzt mich…wenn du halt magst.“

Boerne drückte seine Hand und nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

Wirklich gelenkig war Thiel nicht, aber es reichte, um sich hinunter zu beugen und Boernes Lippen zu einem ersten schüchternen Kuss einzufangen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie in Deutschland momentan die Maßnahmen so sind, aber in meiner Geschichte haben die Friseure eben zu ^^


End file.
